Rewind
by TracesOfFreedom
Summary: "I wish I have the power to save Natsume from this fate...". Mikan unknowingly went back in time to save Natsume. Would she succeeded or would the ESP ruin everything all over again? NxM
1. Chapter 1

A/N :

This story was inspired by Rewrite the Past by RyuyaLana.  
The plot and dialogue of this first chapter was mostly from the manga.  
Lastly, I need beta. Anyone willing, please PM me.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Gakuen Alice, it belongs to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei.

 **REWIND**

 **by : TracesOfFreedom**

 **unbetaed**

* * *

 _If I could I'd pull it up and rewind_  
 _To the time before you went away_  
 _Wish I could go back to yesterday  
~Rewind by Flo Rida~  
_

The others were watching as Mikan inserted the two alice stones into Natsume's body with her last power. Seconds turned into minutes and still nothing happened.

"Natsume...", Mikan started shaking his still form.

"Mikan!" "Natsume!", she could hear her friends shouting all around her but her focus was on Natsume's unmoving body.

"Natsume... please...", she pleaded again. Mikan then turned to Subaru and Sakurano, "Why... why is Natsume's heart still not moving...?"

Seeing everyone arround her staying silent and bowing their head, Mikan started tearing up again.

"Please answer me... What's wrong with Natsume..?", she asked with her arms around Natsume.

"Mikan... Natsume is dead... There's nothing more we can do.", Principal Yukihira said reaching out to Mikan, but she flinched away from him.

"No! He's not! He can't be!"

Everyone could see that Mikan had started breaking down with Natsume in her arms.

"Can't we... can't we go back to the past? Can't we save Natsume befor he's dying...?", Ruka asked Noda-sensei. Mikan's head turned sharply to their direction with a desperate and hopeful look in her eyes that made Noda-sensei want to say yes even if it was a lie.

"No...", he said to Mikan, looking apologetic.

"Even if we go back to the past, we still can't do anything that will affect Natsume's fate.", Mikan face crumpled and she burried her face on Natsume's chest.

"He is... dead. No matter how hard it is to take. This is his fate..."

"NO! I wont let Natsume just die... We promised to get out of this academy together...", Mikan said in between her sobs.

"I just... I wish I have the power to save Natsume from this fate..."

As Mikan said that, a brilliant light engulfed her body and the last thing she saw was her friend's shocked face shouting her name.

* * *

Mikan hadn't been feeling well. Ever since Jinjin assigned her as the first No-star in B division history yesterday, her classmate had been laughing non-stop at her. And this morning, she woke up miserably at her no-star room in the attic. Maybe it was because of her dream last night. She dreamed about a cheerful teacher and his students. She couldn't remember how they look, but somehow they felt really familiar. Maybe it was about her new classmate and sensei? Well, it was just a dream anyway.

Mikan looked in the mirror at her own face, she had a bloodshot red eyes. The brunette tilted her head in confusion, wondering id she did not get enough sleep. She got a nagging feeling in the back of her head telling her she forgot something important.

As she prepared herself for school, she tried to remember what she forget but to no avail. She even triple check her bag to make sure nothing's a miss.

"Well, it's probably nothing...", Mikan was about to tie her hair when she cought a glimpse of the clock.

"Oh my God! I'm late!"

* * *

After Mikan was done with her punishment for being late, which is cleaning the barf cans with Iinchou helping her, she approached Narumi to gave her letter.

"Narumi-sensei! This is a letter for my grandpa. Please help me mail it out."

"No problem...", said the teacher and he took a good look on one of his favorite student. "Mikan-chan... you seem a bit out of it today, are you okay?"

"Is it because of the things everyone has been saying about you?", Iinchou added.

"Huh?", Mikan said, "Ah, no... I just have something on my mind. I feel like I forgot something, but I dont know what."

"Ah! And I dreamed about you last night!", Mikan suddenly squealed.

"Eeehh... Is that so? What did I do in your dream?", Narumi asked with a big smile plastered in his face.

"Umm.. I don't really remember. I just remember there's a really nice sensei, his student really like him", after Mikan said this she stared at Narumi's face with confused look, "but then there's you... but you're not the teacher... then, who's the teacher? I know it's not Jinjin"

"Maybe it's your previous teacher in your hometown?", Iinchou suggested.

"Noo... the student were wearing the Academy's uniform", Mikan was getting more and more confused, her face was getting redder.

"Well, it was a dream. You got a messed up world in a dream. I had a dream where I was running from Misaki-sensei in front of the green house, and then suddenly I was on top of Tokyo Tower almost falling", said Narumi rubbing Mikan's head.

"Yeah, right. Because there's Hotaru too... but she's a boy... I mean I know sometime Hotaru look like a boy, but in this dream I know she's a boy. She wore glasses too", Mikan said.

Narumi suddenly stiffened. Mikan look up and saw his tense face.

"Is something wrong sensei?"

"Eh? Ah... No... no...", he rubbed the back of his head, "Why don't you two go back to class? It's almost time for the next period"

"Alright then, see you sensei", they waved their hands and Narumi waved back as he stared at their retreating back.

He pocketed Mikan's letter and walked back to the teacher's lounge.

 _A dream about a teacher and his student... I was there... A male Hotaru Imai wearing glasses... could it be... No! That's impossible. Mikan couldn't possibly know about the past._

* * *

Mikan and Iinchou were walking back to their class when Mikan noticed Ruka leaning on a pillar outside with his beloved Usagi.

"Ruka-pyon...", Mikan greeted him, "You're by yourself? How rare..."

"Lunch break's already over", informed Iinchou.

Ruka just stayed silent. But as Mikan was greeting his rabbit, he said, "You... are probably being targeted... in this school"

"Huh? What are you saying?", Mikan said with a confused blank face.

"You mean Mr. Jinno?", Iinchou was just as confused as Mikan. He knew that Jinno's action to Mikan was not normal, but to say that she was targeted was a little too much.

"I don't really know why either. But in the elementary division... as long as you're an alice, that little incident shouldn't have caused you to become no-star.", Ruka just continued while Mikan and Iinchou were listening carefully.

"Even if it's Mr. Narumi... All the teachers and everyone here... Its better if you don't trust them too much. I just... wanted to say this."

 _Sensei, why did you burn my letters...?_

 _I am sorry_

 _You liar!_

 _Don't you dare lay a hand on her._

 _Did you get hurt?_

 _It's a good thing Mikan-chan is okay_

 _I'm sorry..._

 _'Eh? What was that?'_ , Mikan thought clutching her head.

"Mikan-chan?", Mikan turned her head to see the concerned face of Iinchou.

"It's nothing... But... Why did Ruka-pyon tell me all that...", she said facing the boy again, but he seems to be deep in his own thought and suddenly left them there.

"What's going on?"

* * *

In result of Ruka strange warning and the even stranger flashback she had been getting, Mikan's headache was worsening and she can't concentrate in class. And even worse, it was Jinjin class.

"New girl, your mind seems to be be completely distracted during class.", the feared teacher said menacingly to a horrified Mikan. She turned left and right to see Natsume snoring and her classmate looking at her like she was the stupidest creature on earth.

"Even with the "No-star" title, it looks like I still can't fix your rebellious attitude.", he fingered his stick and pointed it at the terrified Mikan.

Mikan was trying to find a word to defend herself when suddenly she felt immense pain as Jinno directed his lightning alice toward her.

"Mikan!", she could hear a voice calling her name above the noise of her classmate's loud chatter as she fell to the ground. She clutched her head tightly, feeling an even worse headache than before. The voices in her head were getting louder.

 _A new teacher who came to Alice Academy for the first time._

 _...we need someone like you more to save some of the students here._

She could feel Iinchou beside her helping her sit.

"Didn't I tell you before? My alice is "Lightning". My powers are extremely useful for punishing idiots like you. I hate people like you who disrupt natural order the most."

 _It's Yukky!_

 _Yukihira, erase that now!_

 _I can't treat the principal's younger brother as harsh as I wish_

"There once was a person with the same alice as you. Just like you, an idiot who went against the natural order of things."

 _Where is the necessity to handle them with violence?_

 _Are you going to take the opportunity that's given to you?_

 _I will be bringing her back_

 _I won't let these kids go through that kind of pain_

"In the end... just couldn't die in peace. I hope you won't end up the same way."

 _I'll come back straight away_

"...noo..."

 _What did you do to this child?_

"NO!"

 _Your alice could kill other people!_

"NO!"

 _...because it's alright..._

"Daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**REWIND**

 **by : TracesOfFreedom**

 **unbetaed**

 **Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

Hotaru was prepared to throw the mirror to deflect Jinno-sensei's alice when Mikan suddenly yelled. Did she just call for her father? Hotaru knew for a fact that Mikan didn't know anything about her parents though, so that couldn't be right.

Mikan who was sitting on the floor being supported by Iinchou just clutched her own arms while looking ahead with unseeing eyes and terrified expression on her face.

"Mikan-chan? Are you alright?", Iinchou asked her. But Mikan just sat there, frozen. Hotaru was getting even more worried, something was definitely not right with Mikan today.

"Sakura! Are you listening to what I am saying?!", Jinno-sensei was getting angrier but Mikan still didn't react.

Everyone were silent waiting for Jinno-sensei to explode again, but then they heard a strangled sobs coming from Mikan still form.

"Mummy… wake up…", they heard her mumble in between sobs.

"Sensei, something's wrong with her", Iinchou said. Hotaru then step forward and kneel in front of Mikan, taking her face in her hands.

"Mikan, can you hear me?", the usually stoic girl asked but to no avail.

Jinno-sensei meanwhile seems to be out of his element.

"Yome, try reading her mind", he instructed.

Koko tried unfortunately with no result. "I can't read anything from her"

"Maybe her nullification alice is blocking yours", Nonoko suggested.

"What's with her anyway? Does she start hallucinating now?", Sumire asked. The other students were getting antsier too.

"Maybe she miss her parents much?", asked another student.

"She doesn't have a parent. If anything she should be calling her grandpa", sniped the inventor back.

"Natsume!", the brunette gasped, putting both of her hands on her mouth, tears started falling from her hazel eyes. The name enough to pull everyone attention to the raven haired fire user in the room and back to the brunette, confusion marring everyone faces. Natsume himself didn't have any idea of what's happening right now, but still kept his cool.

"No… Natsume…", they heard Mikan said again. What they heard next sent a shiver down their spines though.

"… please don't die…"

With that last words she suddenly lost consciousness in Iinchou's arms.

"Mikan!", Hotaru and Iinchou exclaimed, trying to rouse her back up.

"Move!", Jinno-sensei crouched beside Hotaru and pick the unconscious girl up. Before he went out the door he sent a venomous look to the class, "You better not start making ruckus after I'm gone".

But as usual, just mere seconds after Jinno-sensei closed the door, chaos erupted in the classroom.

"Did you hear that?"

"She said 'please don't die' right?"

"Maybe she saw Natsume-sama hurt in her hallucination?"

Ruka just peeked uncomfortably at his seemingly nonplussed bestfriend. Everyone around them were whispering to each other about their speculations while sometime sneaking a glance at Natsume, until finally Natsume had enough and leave the classroom with Ruka following behind.

* * *

Narumi ran all the way to the hospital when he heard that his new student collapsed and had been brought there. He demanded her room number to the receptionist and walked briskly to her assigned room.

When he opened the door he could see Mikan's unconscious form on the bed, Imai and Tobita was on one side of the bed with Jinno-sensei on the other. The three conscious occupant of the room turned to him as he closed the door.

"What's wrong with her?"

"They don't know what is wrong with her. Her vital is fine. They thought the reason is because she's doing over exerting activities with empty stomach.", explained Jinno-sensei.

"What happened in the classroom?"

"She started acting strange after sensei use his alice on her. She called for her parents and then Natsume-san…", Tobita trailed unsurely.

"Her parents? I thought she's an orphan."

"She is.", said Imai stoically without looking at his direction.

"Then…", the pheromone alice holder trailed, looking at Jinno-sensei stern face.

"Tobita, Imai. Return to your class."

"But…"

"No. I'll stay until the idiot wake up."

"You two still have class to attend. I'll let you know when Mikan-chan wakes up, okay?", Narumi tried.

* * *

With a bit arguments the two class B representatives finally leave the hospital escorted by one of the hospital staff. That left the two teacher alone with Mikan in the hospital room.

"Jinno-sensei… Do you think Mikan…", Narumi started, but was cut by Jinno-sensei.

"She certainly has the right look and even the right alice.", his usually stern face look tired. "She acted like she saw something everyone else can't."

See something? Putting what they said into account, Mikan saw her father, mother, and Natsume-kun. If her father is really Yukihira-sensei, does she actually know what he look like? Mikan is raised by her grandfather alone, therefore Yuka-senpai shouldn't be able to show her how her father looks.

Wait. What she said this morning… If the one she dreamed about is really sensei then she would know, but how did she recognized him as her father?

"Do you think she has some kind of precognition ability?"

"I don't know. Why would you think so?"

"This morning, she said she had a dream about me and a nice sensei and a male Imai wearing glasses."

"W-what?"

"That's what I thought. Could it be that she somehow dreamed about that person?"

"I guess we would have to ask her when she wakes up."


End file.
